


Dragon Ball Questions

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Personal thoughts, Questions, Stupidity, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Might contain spoilers about Dragon Ball Super so you are warned...





	

This is basically me questioning the integrity/logic of Dragon Ball.

1) How come Krillin didnt use his destructo disk in combination with the solar flare when the saiyans first arrived or at least against the Ginyu force? I know it might be a dumb question but krillin could have at least taken out a lot of bad guys by catching them off guard because most of them couldnt sense ki.

2) Speaking of Saiyans how come Piccolo stood in front Nappa's attack instead of just moving out of the way? Unless of course he wanted to die... 

3) If Frieza wanted revenge then all he had to do was blow up the planet from space. So what was the point in landing? Shaking my head at stupidity of villains.

4) Why didnt goku just drop cell off on mars or something before he exploded? Or even the moon? He pretty much just died for nothing.

5) Zamasu had the Super Dragon balls and yet he wanted to kill all mortals one planet at a time... So why not just wish all mortals were dead and save time?

6) Was it really necessary to change Future Trunks' hair color? I mean it's not a big issue but... Whatever...

7) Why not have Whis train the rest of the saiyans on earth? 5 Ssgs are better than 2 in my book.

8) Why wont somebody wish " I wish bad guys cant make a wish on the dragon balls"? It would be a good failsafe in case crap hits the fan like Frieza coming back to life.

9) Potara has an hour time limit for mortals. So if Goku fused with a kai would the same hold true or... Will it be permanent? What if two robots who could use ki fused this way? Will it be permanent or no? Because technically robots arent gods or mortals.

If you can think of a question I havent thought of reply and I will add it(if the question is worthy to be added).

Below are the worthy questions...

@Moonlight Fire  
Why didn't Bulma tell Trunks that Mai is around the same age as her?

Why not take Buu with you, so that Buu could absorb the Zamasus?


End file.
